Fairy Tail
by Akarui'sAngel
Summary: SPOILERS : Natsu can't seem to get this memory of future lucy's death from his head, but then it soon consumes him and changes into nightmares. But what he wants to know is why? Why was this nightmare haunting him so much? As for Lucy, she tries to adjust her life back to the way it was, but it doesn't seem to be working with Natsu around. Based after FairyTail 2014 Episode 24.
1. That Fuzzy Kind Of Feeling

**This story is set after the Dragon Eclipse Arc. Spoilers for any of you that has not watched FairyTail 2014 episode 24.**

 **(Re-Cap) After Future Rogue is defeated by Natsu, everything goes back to normal and the King of Fiore has a celebration in their honor. All the guild's fight for Yukino's place in their guild, Natsu appears to have stolen the King's crown and Princess Hisui has been given her punishment to wear the pumpkin head.**

* * *

 **One- That fuzzy kind of feeling.**

The clouds faded in an instant as the sun came out, greeting the world with its shimmering glow. Lucy, Wendy and Erza were the first ones up on this bright morning, packing their things away and with the help of Happy and Carla, had placed their bags on to the cart ready for their journey home. It had seemed that many of the others were now riding off in their own carts.

"I'll see you back home ok Lu?" Levy waved off to her friend as she climbed onto her own cart along with Gajeel, Lily and Laki. Lucy watched her beam a heavenly glow as she sat beside her crush, shutting the door close. Erza stood beside her, smiling as they took off down the road.

"We should get going as well" she states, placing her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Shall I wake the others up, or will you?" she smirked evilly at the thought causing Lucy to cringe. Erza would probably tip ice cold water on them or do something equally cruel.

"I will" to this Erza nods, before turning her attention to Wendy who was struggling to pull one of her bags to the cart. The little sky dragon slayer squirmed as she yanked the bag tightly on the handles, sweat building up on her forehead. As Lucy runs off to do her allocated duty, Erza continues to pile the heavy bags to the back of the cart ignoring the driver's annoying complaining about having too much load.

"I'm so glad this is over" Wendy pipes up as she hands Erza the last bag. "It's been fun and all, but I'm glad that the eclipse is finished."

"So am I" the redhead announces as she opens the cart door. "You get seated in the cart, the others shouldn't be long." Erza orders, signalling for the young girl to sit inside. Wendy does as instructed, and climbs onto the cart, sitting down on the soft red fabric seats. She giggled to herself as she peered out of the little window, revealing their hotel that they had been staying at.

"As long as they're alive, the ones destined to close the gates will do without fail"

"You're losing me, who's this dude you're talking about anyways?" Natsu asks.

"It's you" Rogue's words pierced his ears as he swarmed a ball of shadows in his hands. "Lucy Heartfila" Natsu watches this, his body unable to move as a stream in shape of a dagger fires directly for the blonde. Her eyes widen as she allows it to come towards her.

"LUCY!" there was nothing he could do, as he bolted for the shadow, letting it move between his fingers. His heart clenched, a tightness building around his chest as he landed to the ground, his eyes not leaving the black dart heading towards his friend. But once it hit, Natsu's world crashed. He gaped at the sight, as Lucy's future self had flung herself forward, taking the blow. Her eyes brought tears, as she fell to the hard ground before Lucy collapsed beside her. Happy calling her name and running to her side. He didn't save her. He couldn't. From this point, Natsu stood up, his legs trembling and his eyes stunned. He failed. He failed to protect Lucy, his best friend. Was he really so helpless? He felt like he had betrayed her? Let her to die in his line of sight. But even that sight was too much to bare. Lucy had draped over her future-self, tears falling down her puffy cheeks while Happy cupped her hand, pulling it to his face.

"Hang in there" Lucy begged.

"I never…closed the gates" her future self admits, struggling with her wound.

"I know you didn't! I would never do such a thing!" Natsu's teeth clenched, holding back his emotions. He couldn't bear to watch the death of his friend. Not now, not ever. He listened to the two Lucy's talking, before a moment's silence. Happy screaming out his tears as she cups his face, trying her hardest to smile.

"You can't die Lucy" Happy cried.

"I'm…not from this time. No I'm not even part of the people of this world. The me from this world…lives on with her comrades" Future Lucy whispers. "So don't be sad"

"That's impossible! No matter what world you're from, whoever you say you are. Lucy is Lucy!" he screams. "We love you, you're our comrade. There's no way we won't be sad" slowly, she pulls him into an embrace and Natsu watches from afar. His insides burning from the memory. Happy was hysteric, sobbing loudly into her chest. If only Natsu could do the same. But he had to stay firm, he had to stay strong. His main objective now was to get his Lucy out of here and away from Rogue. Rage built up inside of him as he gritted his fangs hard, hearing them crunch. What had this Rogue done? He had murdered Lucy? His Lucy! No one will ever lay a finger on her!

 _Don't worry Luce, I'll protect you. I'll make sure no one will ever harm you and take you away from me. I swear it on my own life._

"Natsu, get up!" he pauses, looking back at Rogue. "Natsu, come on already" slowly, the pink-haired boy opens his eyes, allowing the sun light to shine into his eyes, slowly revealing a Lucy figure in front of him. He stares at her for a moment, blinking as she slowly looks over at him, her eyes in perfect line to his. "Come on sleepyhead, get up. It's time to go"

"Lu..cy" he mumbles, observing her brown hazel eyes. He brings his hands to his face and rubs his eyes roughly before looking at a clear view of the blonde celestial spirit summoner sat beside him.

"Oh good, you're up. Come on, the carts about to go" without warning, she pulls him out of the bed, using all her strength to do so. He sniggers at this, watching as the floor became closer and with a thud, he whacks the ground with his face. Happy flies in, smiling wider as he greets his two friends and lands on Natsu's head.

"Erza's getting impatient you guys. She says if you're not in the cart in one minute they will go without you" Happy tells them, mocking Erza's voice.

"I guess she really means it. Come on Natsu, let's go" quick enough, Lucy bolts on ahead running through the door with Happy taking flight beside her. This brought a smile to his face as he slowly sits up, dusting himself off and re-calling his memory which was now becoming an ongoing dream. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it meant something.

"Is he coming or not?" Gray snaps, as Lucy climbs into the cart. She takes a seat beside him and rolls her eyes at the grungy look he pulls as Natsu follows suit, running towards them and pouncing into the cart. "What took you so long dragon breath?" he growls.

"I've only just got up, cut the slack will ya?" Natsu groans as he takes a seat beside Wendy, beside the window just as Erza shuts the cart door close. Once everyone was accounted for, the moving vehicle begins to move, causing Natsu to slowly turn green.

"Shall I cast Troia for him?" Wendy questions, as she looks to Erza. The redhead says nothing, her focus too much on her thoughts. She had wondered where Jellal and Meredy had gotten to, since they were nowhere to be seen. She had heard rumours from the night before about Ultear disappearing during the battle once the déjà vu had occurred. It was quite obvious that she was the one who had casted it, so she wondered if they were searching for her.

"Just do it for him Wendy" Lucy replies. "I don't want him throwing up on me anyway" she looks to the side of her and grumbles as Gray sat still and tense. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes looking straight ahead. Was he also thinking deeply? Lucy shrugged the feeling off, looking back to Wendy who was now lightly pressing her hands over Natsu and performing her motion sickness spell. She heard Carla tut to herself, sulking on the girl's lap. Happy had done the same, laying comfortably in Lucy's, to which the blonde didn't mind. She had now had respect and more love for the cat ever since his emotional speech about her future self. He loved her, cared for her. With a sweet smile, she slowly brushed her hand through the cat's fur making him purr delightfully.

"So Lucy…" Carla spoke. "I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Yes?"

"You know what happened on future Lucy's night, on July 7 correct?" Carla looked down in shame as Lucy attempts to nod. Her eyes drift to Natsu, who was now relaxed and was thanking Wendy for her assistance. "How was it that only you survived?"

"I read my journal. It seems that…" she looks away, blushing by the thought as now Wendy and Natsu were also looking at her for the answer. "My best friend had gave his life to protect me" this caused Natsu to twitch. "My diary, it said he had come to my suffering and continued to fight on. He claimed that he was not going to give up but there was a mass amount of these dragons and they fired at him, all at once. In the book, it says she saw his body, lifeless with his arm hanging over the rocks making him visible for her to see" Lucy pauses, looking down. "I don't…want…to talk about it anymore" she bit her lip, patting Happy's head and avoiding Natsu's glare. Carla quickly apologised, feeling her distressed tension. Wendy awed at the story, looking to Natsu with great respect. She had knew he was caring, but to physically give his own life up for Lucy, for any of his friends was extremely brave. It made her realise why future Lucy was so overwhelmed to see him, when she opened those doors of the deep prison. How her body lit up with astonishment when she looked down at him. Wendy smiled softly, looking at the silent ones in the cart. Erza was now drifting to sleep with her hand as a pillow, Gray was in deep thought with his eyes completely shut and Lucy was looking down saddened as she imagined what her future self had witnessed. It was only then when Natsu spoke out.

"Hey…" he clasps her hand, causing Lucy to look at their hands entwined. "I told you before, nothing's ever going to happen…not on my watch"

"How can you say that? When we have so much more to come" she bit back sadly. "I saw myself, in a meadow. The rest of the guild were gone…dead, in an afterlife. Gray, Happy, Wendy…you. All of you were dead" she growls low. "Then so was I" she shook her head, not wanting to continue. "If you ever try to protect me, to save my life…promise me you'll live too. I don't want to be alone"

"I won't let ya be alone Luce"

Wendy remains quiet along with Carla. The two of them witnessing the bond that the two friends shared. The young sky dragon blinked a few times, looking back to Natsu then to Lucy. The two of them in a trance.

"Promise me Natsu"

"I promise" As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he felt a strange fuzzy yet warm feeling from the pit of his stomach. A feeling that he had felt on that night of her future's death. It pierced him, tickling his heart and making his ribcage cave inwards. He grumbled at this, releasing her hand and clutching his chest. He didn't make it as obvious to the two girls, but to Carla, she had noticed it. Her eyes digging into his soul as she watched his body torture him. With a deep exhale, the pain was released and he let out a calming sigh of relief.

"Are you feeling ok Natsu?" the white cat questions, puckering her brow in suspicion. He smirked at this, sticking his thumb up at the cat and slouching back in his chair.

"Course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

She glared at him at this point, ignoring his laid back attitude. He was lying, she could sense it. But what was really wrong with him? She didn't know. But she didn't press on the subject, after all the rest of them in the cart were too busy with their own deep thoughts. It just meant for her, it was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

 **Just for you guys. I don't own FairyTail or any characters. However I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully the next one will be up soon. Chao :D**


	2. Welcome Home FairyTail

**Author's Notes: Hello fellow readers. I thought I would update this story with it's next chapter. I was up ALL night trying to finish it, but here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Two- Welcome Home Fairy-Tail. 

The streets were crowded with people cheering and calling out their blessings. Erza peeked outside of the cart and frowned as people jumped for joy at her presence. But it wasn't just hers, everyone was impacted on as the cart was lead through the streets. But the one name they screamed out the most, was Natsu's.

"NATSU, NATSU" the crowd roared his name, swinging the flag of their fairytail symbol. As the cart stopped, all guild members opened the door to look upon their new building. A massive building, double the size of their last one. It seemed that during their Grand Magic Games, the citizens decided to re-build their guild hall to make it fit for the number one guild in all of Fiore.

"Not bad" Natsu was the first to comment, nodding his head in approval. He and Happy sprung out of the cart, being the first ones to enter the new guild hall. "This is going to be so cool, right Happy?"

"Aye sir"

Lucy was the next to climb off the cart, her eyes falling to the crowd with ease. She wanted to thank them for their kindness, that she and the rest of the guild appreciated what they had done, but instead she was pulled along by Natsu, who had already by now entered the guild and come back to fetch his friend.

"Come on Lucy, you gotta see this" he grasped her hand, pulling her away from the crowd. Her feet stumbled as he yanked her along, opening the doors to reveal the new guild hall. "Pretty cool huh?"

He was right about that. The new guild was massive on the inside too. With two lots of staircases leading up to the library and shower rooms. A long counter bar was placed on the right side as you walk in to the guild, and scattered around was the wooden tables and chairs. "You haven't seen the best part!" Natsu keeps hold of her wrist, tugging her across the room and out the door. There was a swimming pool, a hot tub, a smart comfortable seating area but best of all according to Natsu was the giant kitchen, full with food. "Can you believe it?"

"I hope it's full of fish" Happy dribbles slightly, glancing around the clean crystal kitchen.

"Yeah…great" Lucy rolled her eyes at this, sniggering as Happy flew straight into the fridge, frowning with displease. Obvious there was no fish in there.

"Hey Lu!" Levy distracted the two remaining in the kitchen, waving brightly. "Sorcerer's Weekly are here, they want to have a word with you and Natsu" she gleams at this, causing the couple to stare at each other.

"With me and Natsu?"

"Yeah, come and see" Levy ran off from the kitchen back to the main guild hall room, with Lucy and Natsu running after her. When they had come back, the whole guild was full of their members who had all found their designated spots. Cana had already started the drinking, slouched on a table near the bar, along with Romeo, Macao and Wakaba. On the table beside them was Erza, Gray, Juvia and Wendy. They all waved brightly when they saw the blonde and pink haired mages. "Here he is" Levy waved them both over to a tall man with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. In his hand was a pad, and in the other was a pen. He gawked at Lucy as she approached him, his mouth falling open as he catches Natsu following her tail.

"Lucy Heartfila, Natsu Dragneel…It's an absolute pleasure. My name is Hiki Masapone" he smiles, holding out his hand to collect Lucy's. Once it was in his grasp, he places her hand to his lips and plants a delicate kiss on her fairytail emblem. Natsu growls at this.

"Hi Hiki" she shines a smile at him, as he moves aside to greet Natsu.

"The great salamander, you know everyone's calling you the fire dragon king" Hiki grins, causing Natsu to scowl at him.

"So?"

"Because you saved everyone in Fiore! That's why. Now I hope you don't mind, but I want to do two separate interviews with you then one of you together…does that sound good?" Lucy nods, as Natsu shrugs. Interviews with these people always made him angry, they always wanted their latest gossip or to publically announce them. He let out a sigh as Hiki immediately takes Lucy to the furthest table, leaving Natsu with Levy.

"Why does he want to talk to us?" the fire slayer groans.

"Because you guys are the most popular item right now" Levy answers brightly. "You and Lucy are all people can talk about, the magazine company are just giving people what they want. I'm sure it won't take long" that's what she said.

2 hours had passed and Hiki had finally stood up, his smile still as wide as it was the moment he met Lucy. She too had gotten up from her feet, grinning from ear to ear as she strolled over to the table, where Gray and Natsu both were. Happy was slouched on the table dreaming of fish when Gray's eyes fell on the blonde.

"Finally, what took you so long?" the ice mage questions.

"He was so intense" she bit her lip, looking to Natsu who had his arms supporting the back of his head. He looks at her for a second, a light smirk on her face. "You're up now Natsu"

"Me? Right then…" he sniggers, slamming his hands to the table and standing up. "Let's see what he wants then" he stomps over, crashing his butt down on the chair in front of the journalist. He had already done a lot of scribbling which had caught his interest, but that soon changed when he spoke.

"Right Natsu, I first wanted to start off with the dragon battle…it seemed intense, wanna tell me about it?"

"No"

"Ah come on, everyone wants to hear how you smashed a dragon into the eclipse gates" Natsu puckered his brow.

"Seems to me like you already know"

"Yeah but I want to hear it all from you" Hiki flushed as Natsu rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ok then…let's talk about your guild"

"What about it?"

"Is it good to be at Fairy-Tail?"

"If it wasn't, do you think I'll stick around?" he groans, watching as Hiki began to write things down. "Fairy Tail is about being a family and using each other as support, what else did you want? We don't treat each other cruelly here"

"Ok…now tell me about Lucy" her name rang in his ears the moment it escaped his lips. He poised himself, sitting back in his chair as he looked at the stunned dragon slayer.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, the pretty blonde, your team-mate…what do you think of her?" Hiki's eyes glowed as Natsu seemed stunned for words. Did he really have to tell him what he thought of her.

"She's my best friend"

"And…"

"What more is there to say?" Natsu snaps, getting angry. "She's my best friend, I'll do anything for her…"

"YOU'LL DO ANYTHING FOR HER?" Hiki asks, repeating his words.

"Well yeah, it's Lucy"

"Do you have…like a romantic side towards your friend? We have noticed in a lot of battles you've had, you like to protect her, keep her safe. We just wonder if feelings for her have come to mind?"

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asks, puzzled.

"Do you like Lucy Heartfila?" he twitches his eyes, smirking at the pink-haired fool. "Can we see a relationship forming?"

"Me and Lucy?"

"Yes, both you and Lucy…" Natsu stays silent, sulking in his chair. "I take that as a yes then?"

"I don't understand" Of course the dragon slayer didn't quite catch on with the subject. He had said what he wanted to hear, wasn't that enough? Now he was talking about a relationship? Wasn't that what Bisca and Alzack had? Was that why they kissed so much? It made Natsu curious, was this punk in front of him thinking he and Lucy was like them?

"I see you're romantically challenged" Hiki speaks up, smiling. "Lucy said that about you" this catches his attention. His eyes flicker back to the journalist, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"She said that?"

"She did. She told me a lot about you Natsu, it seems she's very fond of you" his grin grows wider as Natsu leans even closer, in hope that he could take a peek in his notepad. If Lucy had said a few things about him, he wanted to know. His hand rises to the table, reaching out to snatch the book from Hiki's hand, but he pulls it away, tutting. "Now, if you want to know what she said, you'll have to buy next week's magazine"

"But…"

"Now Natsu…let's talk about your magic" The pink haired mage grumbled under his breath, slouching back in his chair. Sure this was going to take a while. But once again, Natsu kept his answers simple. Whatever Hiki asked, Natsu replied with a no or a yes, with a cocky grin followed afterwards. Once the questions were finished, Hiki stood up, calling Lucy over and pulling a chair round beside Natsu. This made him flinch as he eyed Lucy make her way over, sitting sweetly beside him.

"Now that I've done you're individual interviews, I want to do a pair one. So whenever I ask a question, just answer freely ok?" Hiki tells them as he flips his paper over. Lucy nods, giggling as she places both her hands in her lap as Natsu snorts, pushing his chair back and resting it on only two legs. This was boring for him, he was practically wasting his day away. "Right, first question. When did you two meet?" Lucy grinned widely looking to Natsu with a massive smile.

"I was in Harujion" she starts. "I had recently ran away from my father and wanted to join a guild, but I kinda got distracted…" she blushed, remembering her moment when she stepped out of the store when hearing about the great salamander who was visiting the town. "This guy was using a ring that possessed a power that would make anyone near it fall madly in love with him" she clutches her hands together brightly. "Luckily for me, Natsu and Happy came and the spell broke for me"

"Only for you?" Hiki asks, amused. "Why only you?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it" she looks to Natsu, who shrugs in response. How was he supposed to know?

"Was it love at first sight?" Natsu looks at Hiki the moment he says this, as Lucy lets out a chuckle.

"Don't be silly, this is Natsu" she tries to hold in her laughter, but instead Natsu fires back at her, feeling slightly offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growls, looking dead into her eye. Lucy sheds a tear from her laughter, wiping it as she looks to him.

"It's just…your Natsu" she states clearly. "You and love don't mix" this makes Hiki let out a little laugh, but quickly covers it when Natsu shoots him a glare. "I mean, I love you and all…but I don't see you actually really loving someone" she shrugs at this, causing him to sink low in his chair. "You're my best friend, I couldn't see it being any more than that" to this Natsu rolls his eyes at her statement.

"Well anyway…I broke the love spell on Lucy" he states, looking to Hiki. "And because of that kind gesture I did for her, she brought me and Happy food"

"A way to a man's heart is always food" Hiki responds, as he writes down the conversation. "Then what happened after that?"

"Well it's rather a long story, Lucy left, got tangled up with all these men and I saved her" Natsu says proudly, as he leans forward. "Make sure your writing this down" he looks down, watching Hiki carefully writing down his words. "Ok, then I took her to the guild and that's when she got her fairytail mark"

"Yeah, Mira placed my mark on my hand" Lucy gleamed brightly, showing her right hand to Hiki. "And I've been a proud member since"

"Though she has caused so much trouble since she joined" Natsu coughs, sitting back. Lucy turns to look at him, but he just smiles at her as if he was as innocent as a Wendy.

"Hey! I have not" she snaps.

"Have too. Have you forgotten Phantom Lord?" Natsu asks, frowning at her.

"Oh yeah, when you got all worried about me…" Lucy smirks, grinning evilly. Natsu pauses, shocked at her but she presses on. "And if it wasn't for them taking me and you guys saving me, we would have never of had Gajeel and Juvia join"

"Oh yeah…thanks for that" Natsu rolls his eyes, his tone full of sarcasm. "But then what about the clock, and eclipse?" he continues on, looking back at the writer who was now quickly writing. "Don't ever pick a celestial wizard as a team-mate, she's way too much hassle" he sniggers, as Lucy slaps him on the back of the head. "What?"

"Now you're just being mean"

"Oh am I?"

"Yeah…you are" Lucy leans forward, poking him in the chest. "If you really think I'm too much hassle, have you ever considered how I feel about you?" she snaps. "You're destructive, careless, you think you can beat anyone that challenges you, you're arrogant and you can barely see when something good is standing right in front of you and do nothing about it because you're completely oblivious to the signs. All you care about is food and fighting and guess what Natsu?" she stops, panting hard. "I put up with all of it" she stops again, throwing her arms into her chest and huffing.

"Wha?" Natsu was suddenly taken back by Lucy's outburst as Hiki's face says it all. Whatever she had just said, was obviously going to give him a raise. He was practically kissing his paper once he had finished his scribbling. Regaining his straight face, he looks to the couple, his grin wider than before.

"It seems to me that you both have tension…but I have enough information for now. So we can wrap this interview up" he finishes. Lucy looks to him with wide eyes. Seriously? He was done? "Thank you both for your co-operation. I appreciate it. And I would suggest you pick up a magazine for next week…it's going to be juicy" he rises from his seat, collecting his paper and pen before turning for the door, leaving both a hot-headed Lucy and a puzzled Natsu. What exactly happened? That's what Levy and Gray wanted to know. Once Hiki was gone, they darted over, curious in their answers.

"What happened?" Gray wonders, looking at the two. Instantly Lucy rose from her chair, storming away with a dark cloud above her head. Levy flicks her head between the two lads before running after her friend, after all whatever had happened had caused a feud between the two. "Oi, flame brain…mind telling me what you did to Lucy?"

"I did nothing…she just got all stroppy" Natsu grumbles, not looking back as his friend ran off. "I don't even know why, all I said was she caused too much hassle" he shrugs, not understanding the current situation.

"You didn't?" Gray growls, shaking his head.

"I did, wasn't I suppose to?"

"No you idiot, don't you know that Lucy feels bad enough as it is without you telling her that?" the ice mage snaps. "Do you have any shame?"

"Uh…no"

XXX

"Hey Lu! Wait up" Levy called out to her friend as she chased after her. Lucy was rather quick on her feet, making Levy slow down to catch her breath. There was no way she could catch up to her now, not at this rate. But she had to try. She darts ahead, running as fast as she could before collapsing to Lucy's feet. Her short breaths only managing to let out a few words as she clutches Lucy's brown boot. "What…happened…Lucy" Lucy remains silent, her eyes staring up at the stars in the dark sky. "You can tell me" slowly Levy rises back to her feet, using Lucy's frozen position as a guide. "Was it something Natsu said?"

"You don't think I cause too much hassle…do you?" Lucy questions, keeping her stance. Levy instantly shakes her head, dusting her orange dress. "Then…why did he say it?"

"You know Natsu…he doesn't think at times" Levy reasons, giving her a nervous laugh. "I'm sure he didn't mean it" the two of them remain silent, keeping their eyes on the stars. Lucy had thought of her spirits when she looked at the stars, how they scattered across the sky in a pretty pattern. It made her smile, gave her joy. For Levy, she just wanted to comfort the blonde beside her.

"Why is this so hard?" Lucy finally allows herself to admit. She lightly presses her hand against her chest, in the area of her heart, revealing a blush. "I don't know why, but ever since I joined Fairy Tail, I get this strange feeling. Like my heart aches and wants to burst. My stomach clenches and tightens like I want to curl into a ball. I don't understand…am I not supposed to be here?"

"Of course not. This is your home Lu. You belong here with us" she softly pats her friend's shoulder, smiling sweetly. "I know how you feel though" she looks down sadly to the grassy ground. "But I have it all the time when I see Gajeel" she bites her lip saying his name.

"Oh? Gajeel?" Lucy quotes.

"Yeah, he has this effect on me. I guess its love" she shakes her head angrily, clenching Lucy's shoulder. "But I can't love him, not when he doesn't love me"

"Does that mean…I love the guild that much it's put its own effect on me?" Lucy quivered at the thought, her stomach clenching.

"I guess so" Levy shrugs her shoulders, releasing Lucy. "But don't get mad at Natsu…you know he really cares for you right?" Lucy stays quiet as Levy carries on. "When you was captured by the royal army, he was going berserk. I mean, we had to physically tie him to a pillar to calm him down…and even that didn't work"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I remember Happy mentioned something about him being worried about me…but I didn't know it was that bad" she giggles at this, imagining a crazy Natsu breathing fire and screaming her name. "I guess that's what friends do though" But Levy shakes her head.

"I don't know Lucy, I mean I saw the terror in his eyes. I think he was actually concerned for your safety" she sighs, closing her eyes. "Dragon slayers huh?" she lets out a giggle. "Shall we head back?"

"Yeah…I guess we should"


	3. Natsu's Nightmare

**Hello FT fans, I'm back with another chapter. This one is all about Natsu's nightmare, hence the chapter name. I'm currently writing chapter five. I just want to thank my reviewers - JoniXXMini & Amy for their support. And all the others in the matter who have added this story or me as an author as their favorite! Thanks guys! Means a lot. Now onwards...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any FairyTail characters, unfortunately.**

 **Three- Natsu's Nightmare.**

He tossed and turned in his hammock, sweat dripping from his body. His muscles tensed and his teeth chattered as he squirmed in his sleep. Just what was he dreaming of? Happy wanted to know, as he opened one eye to look up at his owner. These nightmares were becoming more and more insane. Happy had told Natsu to go to Porlyusica for help but he just wiped it away, claiming that he was fine and there was nothing for the blue cat to worry about. But this wasn't the case. Happy watched Natsu's face strain hard before his eyes flinging open followed by his body jolting up before saying one word. A name.

"Lucy"

He panted hard, scratching the back of his wet head which was soaked in his sweat. He groaned at this, throwing his blanket from his body and storming outside, leaving the house front door open. Happy mumbled to himself, as he slowly climbed out from his basket feeling as if he should be the one to talk to him. After all, there was no one else.

He wondered to the front of the house, staring out at the dark shadow figure who was now lingered over their sign that said 'Natsu and Happy's house'. Slowly, Happy approached him, yawning loudly that startled him.

"Sorry Happy, did I wake you?"

"Aye, you always do Natsu" the exceed hisses, rubbing his eyes. He looks to the dragon slayer, observing his look. To Happy, it seemed to him that Natsu had been crying as the fresh tear drop that rolled off his face had stained his cheek. "Is it about Lucy?" the cat asks, popping the question quickly. "I hear you call her name…when you have your nightmare. Does she scare you? I mean…she can be pretty scary at times"

"No Happy"

"Are you sure? Because sometimes when she gets angry I get scared too. Only a little though" he tries to make the dragon slayer smile, but it's no use. Natsu turns his head away, flopping his arms further over the sign, letting out a deep sigh. "What's your nightmare about?"

"You really wanna know?" he asks back, unsure on himself. "It's always the same one, but every time it gets worse" he bites his lip, avoiding Happy's stare.

"Sure, if it's bugging you…maybe I can help" this makes Natsu take a deep breath in, closing his eyes shut as he re-tells his dream.

"Rogue's there with his bolt of shadow. It's aiming directly at Lucy, but every time I try to grab it, it slips through my fingers like water. I then stand there helplessly watching as Lucy gets hit. Not future Lucy, but our Lucy. She trembles on the ground, bathed a pool of her own blood" he stops, cringing at the sight. "There's nothing I can do, but my heart aches. I feel sick, and before I know it I'm by her side, clutching her in my arms…she's lifeless. She can barely say my name-"

"Natsu"

"But I hold her close and tell her everything's ok. That she'll be ok. But we both know she won't be. I feel weak, for the first time ever I suddenly feel cold like my own life has been drained along with her. I don't know how to cope, I can barely breathe but I hold her tightly, as her eyes fall, her heart stopping"

"Natsu it's not your fault Future Lucy died" Happy assures him.

"I'm not worried about that now, I know it was Rogue. And I know future Lucy is safe now. But what if" he chokes on his own sobs. "What if that was our Lucy…what if…I couldn't save her, if she really died"

"You're beating yourself up Natsu, Lucy's fine"

"But my mind thinks this is what will play out. Its shows me it every night…there must be a reason" he weeps, clenching his hands into fists. "I don't get it! I just want to know…it's so frustrating!"

"Have you actually spoken to Lucy about it?" Happy inquires.

"No, we can't tell Lucy" he snaps. "It's just a nightmare…it will go away…eventually"

"But this isn't you Natsu, you need help. You're so angry with yourself about Lucy's death that it's messing with your mind. Our Lucy is here, safe and sound. Nothing will harm her right? Because she's got us. We're her best friends and we will make sure nothing like that ever happens to her"

"Your right Happy"

"Aye, of course I'm right" the exceed grins widely, placing his paw in the air. "Though I still think you should go and see that mean lady who lives in the woods" Natsu shivers at the thought. There was no way he was going there, not with the gruesome nightmares he was having, she'll only make them worse. There was silence, as Happy watched his best friend linger over the sigh, his hands now almost touching the ground on the other side. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him, what was happening to him? It seems that all that was on his mind was Lucy. It was tearing him apart from the inside and he didn't even know it. Happy had eventually grew tired of watching Natsu sulk in the dark and had scooted back to the house, crawling into his basket to fall back to sleep. He worried about Natsu, especially the few days after they got back. His dreams were getting worse and the poor blue cat had no idea what he could do to help.

Natsu groans, wiping his face with his hands. He knew he couldn't stand outside all night. It was dark, the night sky had covered the trees with shadows to which now seemed like they were watching him. He cringed at the thought, turning back to his house. Hopefully he could get some sleep. Hopefully he wouldn't dream of Lucy in that way anymore. As he shut the door close, the shadows began to move in the distance. Wriggling into a form that took hold of a man. A young man, with yet black hair and a white slash over his shoulder. He stared at the house with interest, observing the handy work. It was then, he was joined by a deep dark purple figure, a strange morphed looking creature with flushed yellow eyes. He crawled beside his master, licking his pointed fangs while dribbling red liquid from his mouth.

"Master Zeref" the creature hums as he bows his head. "It's dangerous for you to get too close" the monster informs, turning his gaze to the house. "If he sees you…"

"Now Marr, don't be foolish" the dark wizard speaks out. "He is too weak to face me. Can you not see?" he keeps his eyes on the house, burning through the walls at the pink haired mage who rested in his hammock. "My brother is having nightmares…blood thirsty, murdering nightmares" his straight face pouts slightly, looking down to the creature before him. "Marr, take me into his dream. Use your gift of Mind Manipulation. Don't fail me"

OOO

"Rogue don't! No!" Natsu roars loudly, jumping towards the arrow, his heart pounding. "LUCY!" again, the blonde is frozen in the spot watching the arrow aim towards her. It spirals fast, the darkness consuming it as it points to her chest. "LUCY RUN!" but as Natsu waits for the impact, for the first time in his nightmares, the dart doesn't strike through. He glares wildly, looking at the explanation, his breathing becoming shallow. "It's you…"

"Yes Natsu, it's me" stood beside Lucy was a strange boy, the same one Natsu had met recently. The one they called Zeref, the dark wizard, creator of demons. He had caught the arrow with his bare hands, crushing it and turning it into dusk. Once Natsu had turned to see Rogue, he was no longer present. "So these are the pleasant dreams you're having lately" Zeref looks around the room, frowning with disappointment. He expected a bit more imagination, rather than four plain walls. But it soon comes to his attention of the young girl stood in the same spot as usual, her face defined as if Natsu had remembered every bit of detail of her. As he stares at her, she lets out a gasp causing him to smirk, his red eyes piercing into hers.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Natsu shouts, aiming towards him. Zeref chuckles darkly, watching the salamander struggle as he carefully places his hand on Lucy's hair, brushing it slowly. "DON'T TOUCH HER, I'M WARNING YOU"

"Now Natsu, you seem tense" he feels the girl's shiver as he combs his fingers through her golden hair, breathing in her welcoming scent. "You even managed to dream of her scent, how remarkable" he deeply inhales her, as she cowers beneath him. "What's her name?" he twiddles with a strand of her hair, watching Natsu's face fire up with rage. "You still haven't told me her name Natsu"

"LET GO OF HER!"

"Shh now"

"I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES"

"That's not nice"

"I'M TELLING YOU NOW, GET AWAY FROM HER"

"Or what?"

"I'LL KILL YOU" Zeref pauses for a moment, stunned for words. Was it really possible? Would his brother really murder someone to secure this girl's safety? He felt the determination in Natsu's voice, the hiss that escaped his mouth. He was really getting worked up and all Zeref seemed to do was lightly brush her hair.

"Who is she?" his eyes widen, a deathly glare as he yanks her head back, revealing her soft pale neck. "Tell me who she is and I will spare her"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD" Natsu pushed himself forward, breaking free from Zeref's mind grasp and lunged at him, knocking him away from the blonde girl. She scattered to the ground, hitting her head against it before looking up as Natsu burst into flames, fire swarming him. "I WARNED YOU"

"Natsu…you're power" it was overwhelming, even for Zeref. He gaped at the beauty of his power, his rage of fire that was now clutching his neck. "You're like a brilliant flame" he whispers, as he endured the pain that was seething into his neck. Was he truly this powerful? Could Natsu finally kill him like he wanted? He took a deep breath, allowing Natsu to crush him in one. This was it, this was his time.

"Natsu! Don't!"

He stops.

"Please, you're better than this. I believe in you" a voice, a strange voice echoed around the two wizards. It was warming, gentle and full of hope. Zeref hated it. Instantly, Natsu released his grip, allowing Zeref to fall to the ground, gawking over to the blonde he had messed with seconds ago. "Please Natsu, this isn't you"

"What?" Zeref watches with amazement, as Natsu's flames disappeared, yet his breathing increased. "Oh…" He understood now why this girl was here, why Natsu seemed to want to kill for her. He smirked wider, poofing into dusk, leaving Natsu's dream.

He once appeared back in his usual spot, looking at Marr with greed.

"That girl…"

"The girl" Marr repeats, drooling.

"Find her location. I want to pay a little visit"

"Yes Master"

* * *

 **Sorry it's short.**


	4. Her Name is Lucy Heartfilia

**Here I am again, with another chapter to the story. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Four- Her name is Lucy Heartfilia.**

"How dare he?" Lucy's voice rebounded throughout the whole guild hall as she slams her magazine down to the table, hissing through her teeth. Sat on that table was Gray, Wendy and Carla, all eager to hear her tragic tale. It seemed that Hiki's report on both Natsu and Lucy had escalated. "Can you believe this guy?" she pointed angrily to the interview page, snarling at the title in pink. "NALU? What the hell is that?"

"I believe it's your name and Natsu's merged together" Carla explained briefly. "Many people seem to do this, they call it a coupling name"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS!" Lucy picked it up once again, looking through the information. She read it out aloud. "After my interviews with the two Fairy Tail mages, Lucy Heartfilia finally announces her love for Natsu Dragneel" she palms it again, cracking the table slightly. "This guy is crazy! I never said that"

"Well it says in that you did" Wendy points to the interview column, lightly pressing her finger again the typed words. "Let me see it" she pulls it away from the raging Lucy, allowing Wendy and Gray to peek at the paragraph.

"You're destructive, careless, you think you can beat anyone that challenges you, you're arrogant and you can barely see when something good is standing right in front of you and do nothing about it because you're completely oblivious to the signs" Gray looks up from the article. "Are you the something good standing in front of him?" he smirks lightly, but clearly Lucy was not in the mood to be pestered. "I'm sure they twisted your words"

"They didn't" she looks away with shame.

"Oh, so you did say that then" Gray looks surprised by this, placing the magazine down. While Wendy giggles with excitement.

"Oh Lucy that's so romantic, you love Natsu" however the young dragon slayer had shouted a little too loud for her to hear, as the next she knew, the rest of the guild were now staring at her with wide eyes.

"I do not!" she states angrily. "He's a pig"

"Lucy, I don't think you should worry about it. It's just a publicity stunt that magazine editors do to score points with the public" Mira admits, as she pops up from the bar. "They did it with me and Laxus at one point" she avoids the lightening dragon slayer's stare as he fires his sight towards her. "So it's nothing to worry about"

"I guess your right" Lucy coos softly, biting down on her bottom lip. "We're just best friends…I can't see how they would think things like this, I mean…what would give them the idea"

"I can think of a few" Gray mutters. He remains silent as he receives yet another deathly stare from Lucy. It's just what she wanted right now, to come back home and be the laughing stock of the whole town. Slowly, she slides beside Wendy, patting Carla's head before slouching over the table. She had noticed the magazine had gone, and was now in the hands of Lisanna who was reading it with a sweet smile on her face.

"Have you read Natsu's interview?" she pipes up. "He's so sweet, he said he'll do anything for you" this causes Gray to snatch it from her hand, reading it quickly.

"So it does"

"Ooh, let me see" eventually the article was passed around the guild members, each one with their own comment about Natsu and Lucy. Until of course the doors slammed open. Lucy hesitated to look up, catching a glimpse of Happy.

"Hey guys" the exceed cheers out, as he floats through the doors. "Wow, you're all bright eyed" he's soon followed by Natsu, who darts in, with a wide smirk on his face.

"SUP FAIRYTAIL" he immediately soars to the table, slapping his butt down in front of the sulking Lucy while everyone else watches in silence. "What's going on?" he notices the disturbance in the air, peering round at the beady eyes of his guild mates. "WHAT?"

"Here Pyro" Gray throws him the magazine and Natsu instantly looks down, slowly reading the word.

"Na…Lu" he frowns, looking back at Gray for information. "What's that?" he says no more as Happy swoops down, pointing to it with a grin.

"Ooo Natsu and Lucy are in loooove"

"WHAT?" Even by now Natsu's face looked like he had been struck by lightning. He looked at the page one more time to double check what he'd just read, confirming it with a grin. "Can you believe this Luce? I told ya that Hiki guy was up to no good" he points to the article, his grin growing wider as he shows it to Lucy, who had kept her head down.

"You seem…too happy about this Natsu" Wendy mumbles, looking to him with a curious eye. The rest of the guild had frowned at him as he shrugs his shoulders with a careless attitude.

"Nah. Me and Luce are best pals, nothing will change that…right Lu-" he glances in front of him, stunned as the blonde that was sulking in front of him was gone before him. He hadn't even noticed her get up. "Where she go?" the pink haired mage looks to Happy who had landed beside Carla, his interest more focused on her.

"She may have gone out for some air" Mira pipes up, overhearing his calling. This made him frown lightly, turning his attention to Wendy who was gleaming her big brown eyes at him. She clasps her hands together and smiles as wide as she can, hearts trailing above her head.

"It's so romantic Natsu" she starts.

"Huh?"

"You. You said you'll do anything for Lucy" she murmurs. "It's so sweet of you"

"Well I would. Lucy's my team-mate" he attempts to blush, scratching his back shyly as Mira, Lisanna and Wendy all coo over his words. They giggle like school girls, as Gray remains silent. His eyes were focused on the open doors that Lucy managed to escape from. He had wondered whether there was more to this article than he thought. Natsu had seemed causal about it, but then he was Natsu. Lucy on the other hand, he could see her trembling as Natsu walked in, he observed her avoid his stare. It made Gray wonder.

" _Something good standing right in front of you"_

He puckered his brow, keeping his eyes still on that entrance, expecting her to come back in with her bright smile on her face. But she didn't. And it seemed that Gray was the only one who awaited her presence. The rest of the guild were now fighting over that silly magazine or swooning over Natsu's romantic side…that's if he had one. Gray scoffed at this, slowly standing from his seat, startling Wendy and Carla.

"What's wrong Gray?"

"Something doesn't seem right" he edges away from the table, his eye now twitching. He felt like Lucy would have come back by now, to face her guild. But she hadn't. What was stopping her? "She hasn't returned"

"Who? Lucy?" Wendy asks.

"I'm sure she just needs to calm down from earlier. She was pretty angry" Carla instructs, keeping her nose in the air. But again, Gray shakes his head. He could feel it. Something dark looming. It was then it was clear to him as a loud girlish scream echoed from outside, followed by a crash.

Without hesitation, the guild jolted up from their tables, Gray darting for the door as Natsu pushes him aside to reach the scene before him.

"LUCY!" they shouted.

XXX

"W…Wha…What happened?" the blonde was on the ground, her hands pressed against the stoned pavement. Her hair had fell from her ponytail with a barrel and glass darted around her. It wasn't long for Natsu and Gray to reach her, their faces full of panic. But as they approached, they noticed a red-headed mage stood above Lucy, with her sword out and her breath taken away.

"Lucy, are you alright?" the scarlet witch gasps, breathing heavily. Her eyes draw from the space around her to the two lads. "Gray, Natsu"

"What happened?" Gray wonders, looking around at the mess. Erza stayed silent, looking at them with fear. Whatever had actually happened, it didn't completely register with her. All she could remember was a strange looking creature approaching Lucy from afar, luckily she had time to react. But this creature seemed strong, it was like it had trapped her in a nightmare. With a slash of her sword, she managed to escape from the unwanted sight, knocking things flying and allowing Lucy to no longer be trapped in this creature's clutches.

"Lucy, Erza…"

"I don't know how to describe it. So strange" Erza lowed her weapon, looking back to the flustered celestial mage. "Lucy, he didn't harm you did he?"

"Harm? Who? TELL ME!" Natsu roared, batting his flamed fists together.

"Chill out Natsu…whatever it was, it's gone" Gray mutters. "Lucy…" all three mages look back to the blonde. She was struggling to breathe, clutching her chest. Her eyes grew wide and red, as she immediately started to cough. It was harsh on her throat, like something was stuck. She placed her hand to her mouth and coughed harder, pulling away to reveal her own blood. Fresh red blood. "Lucy!"

"Lucy…what"

"I'm…ok, I don't…know what happened" she wipes her mouth, her heart racing as she slowly uses Gray to help her stand. Her legs wobble and shake as she leans against him, looking to the other two with fear. "What was that?"

"I don't know. But it seems very eager to get you" Erza comments. This makes Lucy roll her eyes. More hassle the blonde had created.

"Why me?" Lucy huffs. "Can't people just leave me alone"

XXX


	5. Special Someone

**Sorry it's not very long. I've been writing my other story too. Want to keep them updated yano? Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **Five- Special Someone**

It was a dark night. The moon was looming over the town, making the ripples in the river glitter nicely. The guild hall looked so beautiful now. The name Fairy Tail had been lit up by twinkle lights and the large castle like building was now shadowing the long central path. It was here where he came. In the middle of the night.

Marr appeared from the shadows, with his trusted companion. A tall man with greedy yellow eyes and a half ripped face. His nose looked bent to one side, and his deep greasy purple hair lingered over his face, completely hiding his untouched side, only to show everyone the scars and painful slits his face had endured. He snarls, leaning on his knees before lightly pressing his long bony finger against the stoned path where blood had been spilt. Without a thought, he pops this finger into his mouth, his tongue licking it with pleasure.

"So Utah, do you know of this girl?" Marr asks, as he wipes the dribble from his face. He waits, allowing Utah to finish his treat before pulling his finger away and snarling a grin of amusement.

"I have" his voice sends a cringe up Marr's hunchback as he rises from his knees. "Her name…Lucy Heartfilia. And my, she tastes good" he licks his black lips, a fang revealed.

"Where do we find this Heartfilia?" Marr questions. "Zeref wants her whereabouts"

"That's simple Marr. Just follow END"

XXX

He yawns loudly, stretching out wide from the comfy sofa. He looks to his chest, a blue ball of fluff snoring peacefully. He can't help but smile at the exceed, before scanning his surroundings. Over the other side of the room was a bed, with the sheets wrapped around a delicate blonde haired girl. She slept soundlessly, only wriggling when the gap in the curtains allowed a bit of sun to shine through onto her face.

He smiled again.

He decided to stay with her, to keep her safe. After all, he feared for her life. But even when she was alive and close, the nightmares still swarmed his mind. He awoke three times that night, less than normal but still. It was now the time he did something about it, or thought about it at least. The nightmare was still the same. With Lucy being shot by Rogue, but it was never as bad as what he had the night before. The strange boy he had met on Tenrou Island who attempted to crack Lucy's neck open. He growled. Who would do that to Lucy? Why would they want to? He never understood why there was so much evil in this world, Igneel had taught him that being respectful, full of hope and goodness was the right way. He smiled again, hoping that one day Igneel will come back to him, then he would be able to meet Lucy and Happy. His family.

"Nat…su" his thoughts were disturbed the blonde. She opened an eye, looking out at him. She knew he was awake, she could hear his harsh breathing, his deep grunts. Slowly, he turns his head to look at her. Her teeth chatters, pulling the covers up to her neck. "I'm…cold"

His eyebrow lifted.

"I'm…really cold"

"And?" his nose twitched, looking to her with confusion. There was a moment's silence as Lucy waited for the hint to tick slowly in his mind, but this was Natsu. He didn't understand hints from a girl.

"Can you come and warm me up"

"Wha?" he flushes at this, stirring the blue cat on his chest. Was she serious? He shifted in his chair, feeling Happy wriggle from his chest, slouching down onto the arm-rest. "Now?" Natsu asks.

"Yes" the fire dragon slayer shuffled, standing up from his comfortable sleeping chair. He groaned, running his hand through his hair, trotting over to the bed cover. He pulled the sheet up and slid in beside her. He twitched as he felt her cold hands tug at him, followed by the weight of her head. "You're so warm" she murmurs.

"State the obvious" Natsu rolls his eyes, relaxing in the bed. He placed his arms at the back of his head and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. It was intoxicating. A pure mix of bliss and delight. It gave him tingles down his spine and fireworks go off in his stomach. With a gentle approach, Natsu stroked her blonde silky hair, as she purrs in her sleep. "Sleep tight Lucy"

He closes his eyes, breathing heavily as he crept into his slumber. Everywhere felt warm, and Natsu had found himself stood in a field of daisies. It baffled the dreamer as this was nothing like his nightmares that occurred every night. In fact this was much different. The sun was shining down brightly, sending the rays across the sparkly river. The clouds moved along with the wind, and soon Natsu found himself admiring the view. It was breath-taking. Everything seemed so different than his last dreams. There was no blood, no death, just pure pleasure.

"Natsu" he stood still, feeling two pale arms fold around him, and a nose bury themselves into his back. "I've been waiting for you" he knew that voice. He knew it well. He twists his head round, catching her blonde hair. It was down and wavy, with a daisy chain resting on her hair like a head band.

"Lucy"

Her warm chocolate eyes glowered, as she unwrapped her arms from him with a gentle smile. It was here when he stopped to look at her properly. She was glowing like a spirit, with a bright white lining around her body. He was stunned for words, admiring her. She was dressed in the same white celestial dress, one that she had worn before.

"You look…"

"Oh Natsu…you're so sweet" she giggles, her hand touching his arm. "You always know what to say when I'm upset" this makes him frown, as he steps forward instantly questioning why she was upset, but his reply was straightforward. "That I won't ever get to see you again"

"What?"

"I brought you here, using all my magic to see your face…to tell you my big secret" she bit her lip, her eyes beginning to go glassy by the feelings surrounding her. This sent shivers through Natsu. Lucy had a big secret? What exactly was it? He pressed on, looking hopeful. He wanted to know what she had to say, why she was sad. "You look so handsome when your puzzled" she quips. She finds her hands into his and her heart pounds, sending that heartbeat to Natsu. "My heart hurts"

"Why? What?"

"It hurts because I know I can never have what I wanted all this time" she bites her lip harder, squeezing his hands only allowing a single tear to drift from her right eye. "Natsu…"

"Luce…I don't…"

"I'll always love you" he stops, looking deadly into her eyes. Did she just say what he thought she said? Love? He remembered that word. Igneel had taught him it.

" _When you find a special someone, you're body reacts. You can't help it. You fear for them, want to protect them with all you're might. That is love. Trust me my boy, you'll know what love is when you feel it"_

Natsu slowly released her hand, touching his chest where he felt his strong fast heartbeat. Love. Lucy was special to him. He knew this. But could she really be the one?

"You…love me?"

"Yes Natsu. I love you" His mouth goes dry, his chest tightens so much that it's hard for him to breathe. "But…" his eyes shrink, as Lucy's mouth darkens. "You let me die"

Instantly he jolts up, his eyes burning.

What the hell was that?

OOO


End file.
